Graphical user interfaces (GUIs) allow users to interact with electronic devices, such as computers and mobile devices, through graphical icons and visual indicators, as opposed to text-based interfaces, which rely on typed command labels or text navigation. GUIs have become the predominant mechanism to interface with electronic devices. GUIs may be built into an operating system of a device, but may also be built into individual applications running in the operating system. One such individual application is a web browser which, in combination with a web page accessed by the web browser via the Internet, can render a GUI within the GUI of the operating system in which the web browser is operating. While the web browser GUI operates within the confines of the operating system GUI, it is a separate GUI with its own distinct functionality.
A GUI control, such as a “range slider,” may be used in many applications for specifying an interval of values. A typical implementation of this interface control allows the adjustment of the individual handles, but not the adjustment of the range (e.g., keeping the distance between the two handles). Additionally, there are challenges for controlling the adjustment of the range on a mobile device with touch-based gestures.